happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Whammy Part I/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Double Whammy Part I. Note: All images are put in order. Episode STV1E13.2 Roller coaster ride.png|Of these eight characters, only three will be spared by the end... and one will die in the next chapter. STV1E13.2 Ding Dong bell.png|"Ding!" STV1E13.2 The most imposibble thing on Flippy.png|No wonder normal Flippy is so strong. STV1E13.2 Flippy okay.png|"Yay, you rang the bell!" STV1E13.2 The prize.png|"Here's your prize!" STV1E13.2 Flippy and Handy.png|Flippy is unaware of Handy's disability. STV1E13.2 Pitiful nubs.png|Handy looking at his pitiful nubs. STV1E13.2 Angry Handy.png|Handy is offended by Flippy's lack of awareness. STV1E13.2 Handy goes away.png|Handy got annoyed by Flippy. STV1E13.2 Oh no.png|Damn derp eye. (Or am I wrong?) STV1E13.2 Is this layering error.png|Yep, the show has begun. (Is this supposed to be layering error or am I wrong?) STV1E13.2 What's this.png|God forbid something reminds Flippy of war. STV1E13.2 Yep just yep.png|A plane in the amusement park? Careful, Flippy. STV1E13.2 Flippy about to flip out.png|"I do not want to die." STV1E13.2 The dino flip or not.png|Begin the flip out. STV1E13.2 Going to Flip-out 2.png|"I can not control myself!" STV1E13.2 Flipping out 1.png|There we go again. STV1E13.2 Going to Flip-out 3.png|This happens again. STV1E13.2 Flippy on the imaginary war.png|He flips out. STV1E13.2 Flippy Flip-Out 1.png|Is this how Fliqpy would have/did handle a real bombing? STV1E13.2 Fliqpy and Disco Bear.png|Disco Bear about to have a not so funky fate. STV1E13.2 Flippy about to kill Disco Bear.png|Disco Bear realizes he's in danger. DW_Poor_disco_-_Edited.png|But it's too late. Death: Disco Bear Right in the chest.png|Right in the chest. STV1E13.2 Disco Bear dead.png|What's Fliqpy got in his hand? STV1E13.2 Grenade gore.png|A grenade in the neck. STV1E13.2 Disco blow.png|Disco Bear about to get blown up by the grenade. STV1E13.2 Discosion.png|The explosion of Disco Bear. STV1E13.2 Man this guy is tough.png|Falling. STV1E13.2 Petunia on a plane.png|Petunia enjoying her ride... for now. STV1E13.2 What is that.png|"What is that?" STV1E13.2 Incoming veteran.png|Incoming veteran. STV1E13.2 Crush.png|"Get ready to die!" STV1E13.2 Poor Petunia.png|Poor Petunia. Death: Petunia STV1E13.2 Propellor yanked.png|Fliqpy sure is strong. STV1E13.2 I'm flying.png|"I'm flying!" STV1E13.2 Oh no Flippy.png|Giggles sees Fliqpy. STV1E13.2 You'll die.png|One way to arm yourself. STV1E13.2 It's too late to run.png|It's too late to run. STV1E13.2 Pow!.png|Pow! STV1E13.2 Eyeballs.png|That's an eyesore! STV1E13.2 Eye injury.png|Giggles' eyes get caught in plane's propeller. STV1E13.2 Pull.png|Poor Giggles. STV1E13.2 Nasty death.png|Why does this death seem so familiar? Death: Giggles STV1E13.2 Fliqpy.png|"My work here is done!" STV1E13.2 Fliqpy parachute.png|Fliqpy opening a parachute. STV1E13.2 Flaky is eating magnum gold.png|Flaky was eating Magnum Gold? STV1E13.2 Scared corndog.png|Flaky's so scared that her head became more elevated! STV1E13.2 What've I done.png|Flippy's back. STV1E13.2 Inconsistencies.png|For the first time, Flippy realizes what he's done. STV1E13.2 Flippy realizes the problem.png|Flippy has realized his problem. STV1E13.2 Dr. Lumpy.png|Time for a session with Dr. Lumpy. STV1E13.2 Dagger inkblot.png|You don't need to be Flippy to see a dagger. STV1E13.2 Worried Flippy.png|A dagger makes Flippy scared. STV1E13.2 Bomb inkblot.png|A bomb. STV1E13.2 More worried Flippy.png|A bomb makes Flippy even more scared. STV1E13.2 Skull inkblot.png|A particularly scary inkblot. STV1E13.2 Horrified Flippy.png|Flippy gets frightened. STV1E13.2 Mid transformation.png|Flippy mid-transformation. STV1E13.2 Flippy Flip-Out 16.png|'That' is the creepiest face I've ever seen. STV1E13.2 Kill the doctor.png|Fliqpy targets the doctor. STV1E13.2 Fish.png|That fish doesn't like where this is going. STV1E13.2 Not today.png|"Not today, Fliqpy!" Death: Fish STV1E13.2 What was that for.png|"W-what was that for, doctor?!" STV1E13.2 Flippy meditating.png|Flippy is meditating. STV1E13.2 You're done now.png|"You're free to go now, Flippy." STV1E13.2 Back to the fair.png|Sure, Flippy's still allowed at the fair despite what happened earlier. Do You See Russell.jpg|Do you see Russell? STV1E13.2 jugglingfire.png|Do not play with fire. Unless you're a mime with a death wish. STV1E13.2 Bow and arrows.png|Something catches his attention. STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 1.png|Trying not to flip. STV1E13.2 Arrow.png|Sniffles with a bow and arrow. STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 2.png|Aiming works better with your eyes open. STV1E13.2 Bullseye.png|Bullseye! STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 3.png|Will it work? STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 4.png|Success! STV1E13.2 The fruit market.png|The fruit market. STV1E13.2 A grenade.png|A grenade and pineapples. STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 5.png|A bit harder. STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 6.png|Just do it again. STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 7.png|Still success. STV1E13.2 grenade.png|The grenade... STV1E13.2 pineapple.png|...turns back into a pineapple. STV1E13.2 thatsbetter.png|"That's better." STV1E13.2 nextjugglingact.png|Mime decides to spice up his act. STV1E13.2 smoke.png|That smoke cloud can't be good news. STV1E13.2 smokeinhalement.png|Flippy inhales the smoke. STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 8.png|And now he can't breathe. STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 9.png|Are you kidding me?! STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 10.png|"Oh No! Here we go again!" STV1E13.2 Flippy trying to not flip-out 11.png|Hello again, Fliqpy. STV1E13.2 Fliqpy on war.png|Yep, figures. STV1E13.2 Flippy Flip-Out 2.png|Another one of Flippy's flip-outs. STV1E13.2 Hello Mime.png|Fliqpy and his counterpart's enemy. STV1E13.2 Fliqpy chokes Mime.png|Force feeding. STV1E13.2 Yuck.png|Mime doesn't like the taste. STV1E13.2 Evil Fliqpy.png|Check out Fliqpy's new pin cushion. Death: Sniffles STV1E13.2 fireandarrow.png|Arrows are so last week. STV1E13.2 Mime's turn.png|Now to finish off the deer mime. STV1E13.2 mimeishit.png|Mime is hit. STV1E13.2 I feel funny.png|At least he can survive impalement. STV1E13.2 I feel funny 2.png|Mime before bursting into flames. STV1E13.2 Burning Mime.png|Mime is really talented to not scream from this. STV1E13.2 Mime's death.png|Mime's famous death. Death: Mime STV1E13.2 What to do now.png|What is Lumpy to do with his patient? STV1E13.2 Squeeze toy.png|Give him a toy, of course! STV1E13.2 Squeeze toy 2.png|Squeeze. STV1E13.2 Squeeze toy 3.png|He's feeling better already. STV1E13.2 Nutty with the water gun.png|Nutty with a water gun. STV1E13.2 Balloon water.png|Wow, Nutty has great aim, just like Sniffles. STV1E13.2 Almost flipping out again.png|Flippy almost flipping out again. STV1E13.2 Not calm.png|"Must stay calm!" STV1E13.2 Toy pops.png|And the toy pops. STV1E13.2 Wheres Flippy.png|Where's Flippy? STV1E13.2 Flippy Flip-Out 3.png|Flippy flips out once more. STV1E13.2 What's with him.png|Nutty about to be killed by Fliqpy. STV1E13.2 Run, Nutty, Run.png|"Oh no, he can't control himself!" STV1E13.2 Flippy grabs Nutty.png|Fliqpy grabs Nutty in preparation for his assault as a veteran. STV1E13.2 Flippy is strong.png|Fliqpy bashes Nutty through a wall with his bare hands; another indication of his amazing strength. STV1E13.2 Dazed Nutty.png|"I'm okay." STV1E13.2 Hose the squirrel.png|Nutty needs to drink more water to balance out his sugar intake. STV1E13.2 Water in mouth.png|I guess Nutty doesn't know he could just spit the water out... STV1E13.2 Bloated head.png|...or swallow it... STV1E13.2 About to pop.png|...or try closing his mouth. STV1E13.2 Blood before boom.png|3, 2, 1... (Goof: Fliqpy has blood on his face before the explosion.) STV1E13.2 Nutty explodes.png|Oh boy, another explosion. Death: Nutty STV1E13.2 Shocked Flippy.png|Flippy covered in brains and blood. STV1E13.2 Flippy with a teddy bear.png|A traumatized Flippy with his teddy bear. STV1E13.2 Flippy is scared.png|This is what happens when you've read too many creepypastas on the internet. STV1E13.2 HypnoLumpy.png|"You are getting sleepy." STV1E13.2 Flippy about to fall asleep.png|Flippy is going to fall asleep. STV1E13.4 Dreamland.png|Flippy's Dreamland. STV1E13.2 Penguins.png|The Penguins. STV1E13.2 Flippy's Dream 1.png|...to where the penguins wait. STV1E13.2 Flippy's Dream 2.png|Time for a tea party. STV1E13.2 Gargling.png|I guess this is the type of tea you're supposed to gargle. STV1E13.2 Flippy's Dream 3.png|Flippy is pleased. STV1E13.2 Flippy Asleep 1.png|Wake up, Flippy! STV1E13.2 Flippy Awake.png|"Oh My God!" STV1E13.2 Flippy Huh.png|"Wha...? Was it just a dream...?" STV1E13.2 Chicken Lumpy.png|Lumpy has flown the coop. STV1E13.2 Flippy Shrug.png|"*Shrugs* whatever." STV1E13.2 Flippy Asleep 7.png|Shhhh! STV1E13.2 Good night Flippy.png|Good night, Flippy! STV1E13.2 Flippy Asleep 2.png|Flippy sleeping. Awwww, isn't he adorable? STV1E13.2 Tea time with penguins.png|The Penguins are back for more tea. STV1E13.2 Flippy's Dream 4.png|Flippy's dreams are always so cute. STV1E13.2 Penguin's death.png|Until he shows up. Death: A penguin STV1E13.2 Flippy Worried.png|Even in his dreamworld, there's no escaping his bloodlust. STV1E13.2 Fliqpy hand.png|"Avenge me!" STV1E13.2 Flippy had a nightmare.png|Looks like Flippy had a nightmare and tore up his place at the same time! STV1E13.2 Flippy's bathroom.png|Flippy's bathroom. STV1E13.2 Entering the bathroom.png|Flippy enters it. STV1E13.2 Cleaning face.png|Cleaning his face. STV1E13.2 Overdose.png|Talk about overdose. STV1E13.2 Flippy and Fliqpy.png|"Uh-Oh!" STV1E13.2 Flippy encounters Fliqpy.png|That wasn't supposed to happen. STV1E13.2 Flippy vs Fliqpy.png|The long-awaited Flippy vs. Fliqpy match is so epic... STV1E13.2 The end.png|...that the episode ends here. Miscellaneous STV1E13.2 Flippy sleeping.gif|A GIF image of sleeping Flippy. Double Whammy pt1.jpg|The Promo picture. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images